Circus Monster
by Cackling Blood
Summary: Jellal was lost in his own world. Nothing could help him...Until he met Riddles and maybe...She could change him...
1. Prologue – I Am Afraid…

Prologue – I Am Afraid…

For seven long years I lived in that dusty old hut. I guess it was OK but once father died the full impact of starvation hit me like a bullet. Each day I'd stumble out in to the woods searching for any type of game. But of course I was too hungry to even try and move in for the kill.

After those long starving years mother got too poor, hungry sometimes she'd jump up and scream at the sky why she had to have such a horrible life. I'd never been taught or even heard of the Gods that the world treasure's so much so I'd just stared in wonder sometimes I'd actually ask who she was screaming with fury at. So they sold me away. To a rich family who could afford maids and servants, I was surprised to see that I was the only one.

The Gale family were quite nice. Two daughters, twins I believe Christina and Jade, both of them my age, a gentle mother and master, who were as happy as a bean around his family. He adored them. Christy (she told me to call her that) and Jade often asked me politely to play with them. Always commenting on my light blonde hair that drooped down over my face and the way my eyes flickered a lot. When I was 14 the twins decided they would skip school and travel the world. This made master angry. He stopped himself before he could hurt anyone though he ended up just breaking a few expensive vases which I cleaned up after him. Another year passed and his wife died. I didn't show any emotion because they didn't mean anything to me. I'd only shed a tiny thought when the twins had gone.

But master finally showed me his true anger, I knew that there was there was some kind of hell inside of him from the very beginning…He seemed like a completely different person, he started treating me like dirt like a monster. One time he got up in the middle of the night screaming bloody murder and grabbed me with his strong shoulders and threw the left side of my face in to the roaring fire…After seeing what master had done he looked like he'd sawn a ghost. That's when I knew, that's when I knew that I was a monster. Like a circus freak. He apologized so many times scared of what I could do to him even bandaged me up, but soon I couldn't take it…I ran away. Now I'm wondering the streets twenty-four hours a day. My name is Jellal Rake, my face has been half burnt off, and my arm has stopped reacting and hangs loosely by my side. My family have been killed. When I ran off to find them…I saw them murdered in front of my eyes the last thing in their eyes my grotesque face. Now I'm scared. Of what I am. Scared that people will see…The Circus Monster within…


	2. Chapter 1  Pocket Watches

Chapter 1 – Pocket Watches

I waded through the muddy mess the rain pouring down, weighing me down like an actual weight. My hair drooped down over my right eye and I stared at the ground in my eyes…Staring at a cold desert wasteland.

Over the years my life had got more and more depressing until the horrible memories started to feel like a knife…Cutting through them until they disappeared completely never leaving a single thought in my head. But that one thing has always been on my mind…That song, all I could remember was the lyrics but still it was precious to me…I often would sing it signing that I should be left alone and not dealt with. It was a pretty song. But I remember some people thought I was singing for money and threw me a couple of coins. Which I didn't accept instead running away like a fish running from a bear swiping at the clear waters.

So there I was walking slowly across that muddy desert. Until I heard a humming and I snapped back in to reality. My head snapped around and I saw a young boy humming a tune. He was holding something, he was staring at it his eyes steadily moving across the soft…Paper? But I couldn't remember what it was…I passed him when, something…Pain…Shot through my arm, the dead one, it often did this. Probably aftereffects, I screamed like I would always do and the rain started seeping through my tattered bandages making me feel the monster of agony again, the sting like someone had just skinned me like a chicken getting stripped of all its feathers. That's when I felt the urge to scream the last lyrics of that song,

"'Hey get up, you worthless Circus Monster!'" I heard a slight gasp in the distance but I ignored it the pain in both my eye and my arm hurt too much. That's when I saw the man…He was a shadow, but I could see him moving towards me. I kept singing those last words but I was whimpering now…No one had got this close to me while I was singing. It was almost like the song was my protection. But who was this man? And then…As he raised his voice, I knew…

"Jellal…KEEP SINGING! BECAUSE THAT 'IS' WHAT YOU ARE! YOU 'ARE' A CIRCUS MONSTER! I'VE HATED YOU ALL MY LIFE!" but I didn't listen. I was in a world of questions…How could he come back? Why is he raising his voice? Why has he found me? But all questions had to wait. So I staggered up from the ground that I had just recently fell on and pulled out something…But as I stood up…I saw a girl. She was hiding it was clear to see, but it was hard to not notice her from the bright colour of her hair. This girl looked up at me as I stared with cold, dark, sad eyes. That's when I realize…Her mouth, it's not there…In the mouth's position. There are a set of stitches. As I pull out the something. I start to wonder what had happened to the girl. I wasn't afraid. Because I knew I was a monster. I…Jellal Rake…Will always be more disgusting then anyone. The boy with the burnt face. I saw out of the corner of my eye, that 'he' was staring at the thing. The pocket watch. And this man squealed and ran like a pig running from a butcher. My eyes finally set back on the sinister girl who was running towards me. I looked down and noticed that I was on the ground. Then I realized my fingers had stopped reacting. Everything had. I was paralyzed. But I didn't care. Even if the side effects of my arm didn't usually cause paralysation my eyes were still trained on the girl. And as she crouched down and stared in to my one lonely, cold, hard eye one thought rung in my head. _Sis?_ Then darkness took over and I gave in to unconsciousness leaving the girl to worry with a head full of questions…

I woke and my vision blurred. I slowly my back aching got up and I noticed that I still wouldn't be able to move when I get round to actually walking. I blink a couple of times reaching an swiping away small pieces of sleep from my eyes and my eye's moved over to the girl from earlier…She was staring at me with large, lonely, innocent eye's and she rushed over her stitched up mouth revealing again. I didn't react which was odd and I lingered on why I wasn't trying to run away. Then I realized it must be because she looked like my sister…The girl kneeled down and kept staring. But she didn't seem scared of anything about me. I was confused, very, confused. I quickly sorted out how I was going to communicate with this girl. I could tell that she was thinking that I thought she was weird. But compared to the mess behind the dirty white cotton that I contained she was a jewel in a pool of quicksand. I quickly pulled out a small notepad; my journal turned over a few pages and wrote in scruffy writing, 'Hi…What's your name?' I passed it over she sat getting comfortable taking the pad slowly. She slid out another pencil and wrote neatly passing it back,

'Hi, I'm Riddles…' The first thought in my head was how unusual the name sounded. I wrote fast,

'I'm Jellal…' I passed it over and her stitches moved in to a sinister smile holding out her hand. My body instantly disobeyed me and my hand shot forwards. I tried to smile but couldn't…Not after what had happened, everything had been taken away from me. So how could I smile now? In the end I looked away replaying the moments in my head. A small tear welled up in my eye and I felt a soft finger just below my eye. I looked round to see Riddles wiping the tear away with a frown on her face. I watched as she curiously turned the page and I knew what she would find. Riddles took a moment to take in the beautiful drawings and the photo of a girl in the corner and wrote down on the last page, 'These are beautiful drawings…But I don't understand…What they mean' she passed it over and I took it and turned the page mouthing the words. I could see out of the corner of my eye Riddles staring at me. I must be odd to her. I scribbled down quickly,

'It's me when I was 15 and I had gone to find my sister. The girl in the photo, but I don't think you want to know what happened once I got there,' I wrote and passed it back. Riddles took a while before she finally wrote,

'I could tell you were mouthing the words Scar. Your sister I'm guessing…Anyway…Don't think of it.' As I read I sighed with relief. I was warming to Riddles. The first person I had actually made contact with in years. It was a mazing if you think of it. When an idea hit me, I had sang to people before for short amounts of money or food, it was much easier than trying to talk to them. I scribbled down,

'I can sing…If you want…'


End file.
